


Other Brothers

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: 'Grounded' for mobile suit repairs at Ame-no-Mihashira...





	Other Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> March 1st, 2015. For Round Five of genprompt_bingo, 'mistaken identity'

Seven unlocked the door to their guest quarters, relieved and grateful for a chance at a bit of peace and quiet. His mobile suit had already been repaired. Eleven's was nearly finished. Ame-no-Mihashira's factory always took them in and offered them what they needed... But every visit to Ame-no-Mihashira was also... awkward.

Eleven was already sprawled on his bed, still in his usual attire but apparently asleep. Only when he rolled enough to look at Seven before closing his eyes again did Seven even suspect otherwise.

A nap did sound like a solid plan. Seven knelt to unlace his boots before joining his brother...

That was one thing that Seven did like about Ame-no-Mihashira. He liked seeing his siblings. Lady Sahaku was an exemplary guardian for them. There was never any need to worry that they might be mistreated.

Though... Seven was a little tired of being mistaken for one of them in the bustle of the station. He supposed the numerous Junk Guild members who'd moved in had no reason to suspect he was anything other than one of Lady Sahaku's wards. He just...

Seven looked at Eleven as he stood and pulled off his jacket. Normally, when they were 'grounded' for repairs, Eleven insisted on working and gathering intelligence. If he'd already capsized, either they'd been working too hard before or...

"Next time we visit, I'm dyeing my hair," Eleven mumbled as Seven grabbed a blanket from his own bed to cover his brother.

"Me too," Seven replied as he crawled in beside Eleven. Depending on just what Eleven had been caught up in -- that explained the definite need for a nap. "Me too."


End file.
